When plastic material parts are attached to aluminum material member, surface treatment may be performed on aluminum surface.
In the related field, various vehicle parts have been produced by attaching or adhering different materials, such as plastic and metal components, to reduce weight of the vehicle. For example, when the plastic material is attached to the aluminum tube and the like, the coating layer may be formed by the coating material combining the ceramic powder and the nickel binder and the plasma may be used to bond the different materials of the aluminum material and the plastic material to each other.
However, in such a plasma-based method, adhesion may be deteriorated due to softening of aluminum and plastic resin at high temperature. For example, when the surface is treated with an undercut shape, it may be exposed to moisture at a high temperature of 200° C. or greater. As a result, when moisture may penetrate, corrode may occur on the aluminum surface and adhesion may be deteriorated.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.